Enemies and Friends
by Jedi girl Commissioner Kamiy
Summary: A Taiora or Sorato. Sora and (some guy) must fight some evil DD. Review...
1. Default Chapter Title

***************** This sign means that a flashback is about to take place. The same  
sign also tells when a flashback ends.  
By Jedi Girl ([gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com][1])  
  
Author's note: Just so you know the names are; Tai-Taichi, Sora, Matt-Yamato, Mimi, Izzy-Koushiro, Joe-Jyou, TK-Takeru, and Kari.

  
  
Enemies  
Chapter 1: Love and Courage  
  


Taichi and Sora were having a study date and it was starting to get late. The both of them were fourteen and looked very different when they had first gone to the digital world. Sora got up ready to leave then stopped. Tai knew something was wrong when she showed up tonight. Yet when he asked her what was wrong she avoided his question. Looking at her again he decided to try again. '_I need to find out what is wrong with her'_

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" yelled Sora.

"Well EXCUSE me!" he replied angrily.

Sora got up ready to leave what she just though was her friend.

"Do you know what? Sometimes you should MIND your own business Tai!"

"I guess I was wrong about caring huh? Well unlike you I DEAL with my problems instead of running from them like you!"

Suddenly the door to Taichi's room opened and in walked his little sister. She carried a plate of cookies and didn't know what was going on.

"Want some cookies" Kari asked.

"No… I should get going now." replied Sora.

With that Sora picked up the rest of her school supplies and walked to the door. Taichi stood in the room with Kari for several more moments then he snapped out of his trance. He ran after Sora intent on cheering her up.

"Hey Sora wait up!"

Crying, Sora ran away from Taichi and she crashed into Yamato outside. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Whoa what's the hurry school girl?" he joked.

"Sorry Matt. I was just mad at Taichi."

"Don't let him bug you. Taichi can be a real jerk sometimes but I know he cares about you."

Sora looked up into his blue eyes and nodded. She gave him a soft kiss on the checks and walked back to confront Taichi. Yamato stood there and watched her go. '_I don't know if I love Mimi or Sora'_

"Well?" asked Mimi.

"Well what?" replied Daisuke.

"How do you like my cool shoes?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes in distaste. He had agreed to come but it was only because she was his friend. Another point was that Kari might go out with him if he helped Mimi out. He would walk through hell to make Kari happy and that also meant going to the mall to get her the present.

"They look… they look all right I guess."

"ALL RIGHT?" yelled Mimi.

Daisuke ran back the last shoe store that they were just in and she tugged him with her. She ran in and gave him the bags upon bags of clothing and shoes.

"I need more shoes!" yelled Mimi.

Daisuke stood there in horror. '_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO this is NOT happening!'_ As if it was a miracle the store employee announced they were closing.

"Lets get outta here Mimi." Said Yamato.

Daisuke and Mimi finally left the mall after another hour. The last thing they did was pick the gift Daisuke wanted for Kari. They walked through the street with Daisuke carrying everything. Mimi walked in front of him just singing a pretty song. When all of a sudden Mimi bumped into a little girl.

"I'm sorry," said Mimi.

"I'm lost…" cried the little girl.

Mimi went on her knees and looked at the girl.

"Where are your parents?"

Without warning a portal opened below them and both Mimi and Daisuke were sucked through it, into the digital world. They let out a yell before disappearing. The girl that distracted them smiled an evil grin. It's form then changed into a dark digimon.

Taichi and Sora were having a walk through the digital world. The both of them were starting to get hungry and they decided to go into the mansion that they saw. 

It was starting to rain. The both of them ran to get some shelter from the showers. They reached inside the both of them laughing.

"I'm sorry," said Taichi.

Sora looked at him and realized it wasn't his fault.

"Me too. Maybe we should take a break from each other." Said Sora.

Out of no where the mansion they were in started to shake. Everything was starting to fall apart. The two teens both ran to the exit screaming.

Before they reached it a panel from the ceiling fell onto the ground. Sora tripped on it and fell to the ground. Another object fell onto Sora trapping her from the waist down. Taichi turned around and tried freeing her by pulled her by the arm. The building was collapsing.

"Tai forget about me and get out of here!" yelled Sora.

"No way!"

A SkullMeramon burst through the door letting out a roar.

"Looks like my boss has you two trapped"

He walked slowly toward them. There was a large hole in the ceiling that let in part of the rain. Sora stared at Taichi confused on why he was still here.

"Why don't you just leave! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" cried Sora.

Taichi took her hand and kneed bravely beside her.

"I can't do that"

The both of their hearts suddenly glowed brightly with the power of their crest.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

SkullMeramon turned his head and two digimon crashed through him sending him flying back. He crashed through the wall behind them. Birdramon shrugged the objects on Sora off with its huge talons. Picking Sora up, Taichi ran out of the collapsing building just before it collapsed.

Getting back up, SkullMeramon whipped his chain forward. Tai saw the chain coming and threw himself forward to protect Sora from the deadly attack. He fell to the ground.

"NO! Tai!"

"Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

Birdramon flew at SkullMeramon ready to attack.

"Wing Blade!"

The flames shaped like a bird hit SkullMeramon. He exploded into dust when it hit him. Sora crawled to Taichi with all of her strength. She forgot about the pain in her legs and the wet clothes she had on. Finally reaching him she looked down on his face.

"Tai? Please don't die…"

Koushiro walked through the computer store inspecting each model. He was completely surprised when he saw the same yellow colored laptop in had when he was ten on display. Walking to it he tried it out by typing in several commands into the computer.

"Prodigious"

Then a digiboard appeared on the screen and his digivice started glowing. He was pulled through the gateway and into the digital world. Getting back up he rubbed his head and looked at his surroundings.

"It appears I'm a prisoner…" he muttered.

"Please don't die. I… I don't want you to."

Sora wiped the tears from her eyes while Agumon and Biyomon ran to where the both of them were.

"No Tai!" yelled Agumon.

Sora checked his pulse then let out a sigh of relief when she realized he was still alive.

"Do you have any hospitals near here?" she asked Biyomon.

"There is one about a mile from here…" said Biyomon.

Sora tried getting up and did after several unsuccessful attempts. She pulled him to the building beside the destoryed mansion. He was now out of the rain and at least safe for now.

"What are you doing?" asked Agumon.

"I'm going to help Tai…" she muttered.

Ignoring the pain in her legs she started walking.

Jyou let out a loud laugh at what he was seeing on his TV. He loved watching these kind of shows. Getting the remote he increased the volume of his television.

"GO BILL NYE!" he yelled.

Reaching to the desk near him he threw some books at the screen when several commercials came on.

"I HATE commercials" he muttered.

Standing up he walked to the room to get the books that he was supposed to be studying. Before he could get them the computer in his room glowed with the image of a digiboard. The digivice he kept near the computer sprang to life.

"What the…"

He flew into the monitor and into the digital world.

Waking up he looked at the dark prison that they were in. Turning around he saw his friend Koushiro.

"Whats going on?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know…" replied Koushio.

The two teens looked around them and saw the other cage, their digimon were in it.

"Tentomon!"

"Gomamon!"

Footsteps could now be heard after they finished talking to each other. A dark form appeared at the door and it opened the lock to their prison. The door swung open as it walked in.

Sora carried the medical bag beside her. It had several things in it that would help Taichi get better a lot faster then just waiting for him to heal. Reaching where Taichi was supposed to be she was shocked to see him missing.

"Hi Sora…" said a girl's voice.

Sora turned her head and saw Mimi and Daisuke standing next to each other.

"Taichi… He's hurt!"

"Don't worry about him. Worry about yourself!" Shouted Daisuke.

Snapping his fingers Flamedramon and Togemon walked from behind them.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Sora.

"What does it look like? Our new master wants you destoryed!" laughed Mimi.

Kari looked at Takeru and smiled at him.

"You look handsome TK." she said.

"Thanks Kari. Let's go out on our first date." He replied.

Kari took his hand and they walked to the pizza restaurant. Takeru got the door for Kari and she walked in first. They ordered some pizza and waited at the table.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Great thank you"

Before the pizza came there was a crash outside. The two digidestined ran outside to see what had caused the noise. They were horrified when they saw Kabuterimon going on a rampage. Koushiro walked beside his digimon directing the attack.

"What is Koushiro doing?" asked Takeru.

Kari and Takeru ran to confront Koushiro but were caught by Kabuterimon arms.

"Why are you doing this?" cried Kari.

"Evil has a higher probability of winning" muttered Koushiro.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Needle Spray!"

Sora and Biyomon ran from the attacks letting out a cry.

"I can't fight my friends!" cried Biyomon.

Sora and Biyomon dodged another from their friends.

"Something is majority wrong with them!" shouted Sora.

Sora didn't see where she was going and crashed into Jyou. She fell to the ground surprised to see another friendly face in the digital world with her.

"Joe! Something happened to Mimi and Davis!"

She turned her head and saw the expression on Jyou's face. '_No not him too_'

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Sora let out a yell and she and Biyomon exploded into a cloud of data.

Sora got up and rubbed her head, she didn't know where she was. Seeing someone walk pass her she called out the man.

"Hey do you know where I am?"

"Don't you know? That Dark Digimon had taken over the earth and made himself the emperor three years ago." Muttered Yamato.

"One more question."

"What is it?" Replied Yamato.

"Who am I?" asked Sora.

to be continued? It's up to your reviews.

   [1]: mailto:gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

***************** This sign means that a flashback is about to take place. The same  
sign also tells when a flashback ends.  
By Jedi Girl ([gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com][1])  
  
Author's note: Just so you know the names are; Tai-Taichi, Sora, Matt-Yamato, Mimi, Izzy-Koushiro, Joe-Jyou, TK-Takeru, and Kari.

  
  
Enemies  
Chapter 2: Love and Friendship  
  


Sora woke up and realized there was a cool gust of wind in the air. She opened her eyes and saw her surroundings. Some handsome boy was standing over her in the schoolyard that she was in. He reached a hand down and she took it. The two teens stared into each other's eyes for several moments. Getting uncomfortable Sora decided to ask him a question.

"Hey do you know where I am?"

"Don't you know? That Dark Digimon had taken over the earth and made himself the emperor three years ago." Muttered Yamato.

"One more question."

"What is it?" Replied Yamato.

"Who am I?" asked Sora.

Yamato starting laughing like crazy.

"It's so funny to fool you!"

Sora punched him in the shoulders.

"Jerk!"

Sora suddenly remembered that she was in high school and she must have fallen a sleep earlier. Looking up to the sky she saw that it was going to rain soon. The dream that she had earlier made her shudder, it seemed so real. Smiling she looked at the guy in front of her.

"What's your name again?" she joked.

"Its Yamato remember?"

"Matt?! Wow you've changed! NOT!"

He stood there trying not to laugh his head off.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora.

"You just look weird in mud."

Sora got to her feet and look down at her clothes. She was a total mess and to add insult to injury she saw that she wasn't alone with Yamato. Several teenagers passed her and laughed like crazy.

"Thanks for not laughing…" she muttered to Yamato.

"Oh I wouldn't do that to my best friend… HAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAH"

Sora rolled her eyes and lunged at him without warning. The both of them crashed into the mud and dirt flew everywhere. Now the both of them were laughing like crazy.

"Now we're BOTH muddy!" giggled Sora.

"NO fair! That was mean."

They stopped rolling on the ground and she looked up into his eyes. They were the same color as the blue ocean and she couldn't take her eyes off them. She could feel his strong body on hers and tried not to start kissing him like her heart was telling her to.

Yamato stared down into Sora's eyes and couldn't resist moving his hands through her hair. Looking at her auburn hair was making him go crazy. He wiped a stain of mud from her checks and she turned her head and looked to her side. Realizing what was going on he got off and his heart started to pump slower.

"Sorry about that Sora…" he started.

Sora sat up and got to her feet.

"It was an accident. Don't worry about it we are friends remember. Crest of Friendship right?" smiled Sora.

"Right… What's wrong? You look like something is on your mind."

Sora looked up and tried to tell him.

"I guess I was having a nightmare or something. I was dreaming that our friends were hurting you."

"Well I'm right here…"

"I guess your right. Stupid subconscious…" she muttered.

"Are you all right now?" he asked.

"I will be. You and I should get some new clothing on."

Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"I… I mean separately of course." Stuttered Sora.

"Right…" smiled Yamato.

"Shut up!" giggled Sora.

With one final look Sora walked away to get a change of clothes. She had an extra pair of a uniform in the girl's locker room. Shaking her head she tried thinking of something besides Yamato. Yet the dream that she had before Yamato woke her was still disturbing her. _'It seemed so real'_

"I'm with Tai now…" she said to herself.

Koushiro walked through the street and he looked around him. '_No one is present'_ Taking out his digivice he aimed it at the laptop that he was caring. The digiboard opened and he returned to the palace of the master.

Daisuke stood near the door swing a yo-yo.

"So did you get some food?" he asked.

"I have no time to deal with food like you" replied Koushiro.

Daisuke stopped the yo-yo and put it in his pocket angry. He moved in front of Koushiro ready to start a fight.

"What did you call me?!" yelled Daisuke.

"I called you a worthless example of evil…" muttered Koushiro.

"I am NOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! I'm SOOOOOOOO evil I can scare the grim reaper!" yelled Daisuke.

"Ever since our insurrection to the darkness by the master you… how can I say this… you SUCK."

"That's it! Your asking for your @SS to be beaten computer brain!"

Before they started fighting Jyou got between them.

"Cool it! We are suppose to be fighting for our master and NOT each other!"

Koushiro and Daisuke walked away from each other. Jyou stood there and took his digivice and looked at his digimon. The monitor near his digivice activated and a digimon in the shadows faced Jyou.

"What is it?!" said the dark digimon.

"When do we attack sir?" smiled the evil Jyou.

"Soon…"

"How have Kari and Takeru been responding to _treatment_?" asked Jyou.

"Their hearts of light and hope make it difficult to corrupt them…"

"Don't worry master you will soon enough. Meanwhile we will take care of Sora, Tai, and Yamato. We will all be serving you soon enough…"

Sora walked out of the girl's locker in her new and clean uniform. She looked around her and saw that Yamato was gone and let out of sigh of relief. Yamato was a very good friend but she didn't know why her heart started to beat a hundred times faster when she was near him, it was just like when she was with Taichi.

"Hi there…" said a voice.

Sora turned her head and saw her boyfriend. She immediately hugged him and started kissing him all over. It was starting to rain outside; the drops beat against the ceiling. The both of them held the kiss for a long time. Finally pulling away they looked at each other.

"Whoa nice to see you too sweet heart…" said Taichi.

"Sorry… I just missed you." Replied Sora.

There was a loud crash outside and the both of them ran to the window. There was the SkullMeramon from her dream. Sora looked at it in horror and a sick feeling went through her stomach. _'No I can't let this happen'_

"You CAN'T go out there!" she yelled.

Taichi stopped before he got to the door and turned to look at Sora.

"I don't get what you're saying…" he muttered.

Sora ran forward and grabbed his hand.

"This is NOT happening again."

The two of them retreat through the deserted halls of the school. School was over and the only ones there were Sora and Taichi. The SkullMeramon crashed through the main door and moved toward the two teens.

"We can't just run!" yelled Taichi.

"Trust me…" she said to Taichi.

Taichi nodded they ran through the hallways. The SkullMeramon cut the off and fired his weapons of fire. The roof started collapsing and Sora knew what was going to happen next. It hadn't been a dream it had been a premonition into the future.

Sora couldn't believe that Mimi was helping SkullMeramon. The look in Mimi's eyes scared her. Taichi ran forward at SkullMeramon tired of retreating. The SkullMeramon grabbed him and threw him backward. There was a loud crash.

SkullMeramon threw a chain forward and it caught Tai who fell to the ground.

"I've GOT you NOW!" laughed SkullMeramon.

"Please don't hurt him… I will come with you if you don't…" cried Sora.

Mimi snapped her fingers and SkullMeramon stopped and turned around. Sora ran to Tai and went to her kness. She stared into his face and smiled sweetly.

"No… Don't..." Said Taichi.

"Crest of Courage and Love right?" replied Sora.

Sora gave bent down and gave him a slow kiss on the lips. She turned around and faced SkullMeramon ready to leave. She didn't understand why Mimi was doing this but had a sick feeling that she would find out soon enough. There was blinding light that flashed the room. They were gone.

Yamato heard the noise that was coming to from the school. He ran in the rain to find out what had caused it and if anything happened to Sora. Walking in he saw Tai crunched up near the wall.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's gone…" muttered Tai.

"Who?"

"Sora..."

Yamato grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall.

"You let Sora get CAPTURED?!"

Yamato pointed his digivice at the digiboard on the computer monitor. Miyako stood beside him with her version of the digivice. Taichi ran up to where they stood.

"This is so freaky…" muttered Miyako.

"Your right Yolei. We are going to find a way to save our friends!" said Yamato.

The three digivices glowed and they were transported to the digital world.

The three teens arrived and saw the SkullMeramon. Agumon, Gabumon, and Hawkmon appeared beside them ready to fight.

"Go guys!" they all yelled together.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon the wings of love!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Tempest Wing!"

The three attacks hit SkullMeramon and he laughed. It didn't cause any damage to the ultimate digimon.

"Metal Fireball!"

His attack struck forth and Greymon, Garurumon, and Halsemon flew back. They de-digivolved back to their rookie forms.

"Looks like you LOSE!" laughed Mimi.

Yamato looked at Sora and his heart sank. If he failed Sora then she would never find out that he loved her. Memories of his time spent with her in the digital world flashed through his mind. _'I'm NOT letting Sora get hurt!'_

At that moment his heart glowed brightly with the image of his crest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not giving up!"

Gabumon felt the intense surge of power go through his body.

"Gabumon warp-digivolve to…"

Gabumon's body flashed through the Garurumon, Weregarurumon stages until he ran on all fours. He grew very large and metal formed all over his body. Two fins that helped him fly sprang from his back. A swarm of missiles from the launchers mounted on his back shot into the air causing the sky to look like a hurricane. A full moon appeared over its head and his eyes started glowing red. Metalgarurumon howled into the moonlight.

"Metalgarurumon!"

"What?!" cried Mimi.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The ice blast flew at SkullMeramon and he fell back. MetalGarurumon de-digivolved back to Tsunomon now that his strongest attack hit. With his last dying breath SkullMeramon shot a deadly flame at Sora face. He exploded into data as Sora let out a cry of pain. She fell to the ground crying.

"Looks like my work is done…" said Mimi.

With that Mimi ran away. Yamato and Taichi ran to Sora and looked down at her. She was hurt very badly and crying.

" Yolei! Get that portal to Earth open again!" Yelled Taichi.

to be continued? It's up to your reviews.

   [1]: mailto:gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

***************** This sign means that a flashback is about to take place. The same  
sign also tells when a flashback ends.  
By Jedi Girl ([gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com][1])  
  
Author's note: Just so you know the names are; Tai-Taichi, Sora, Matt-Yamato, Mimi, Izzy-Koushiro, Joe-Jyou, TK-Takeru, and Kari.

  
  
Enemies  
Chapter 3: A Date  
  


Iori heard the phone ring and he dropped his staff that he was practicing with. Walking to the phone he picked it up. The rain outside was starting to intensify. He was wondered why they were having this strange kind of weather.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody it's me Yolei."

"What can I do for you?"

"Something major is happening. Come over to Sora's place right now."

"I'll be there…"

With that he hanged up the phone and looked at his staff. _'Looks like I'll have to practice later'_ Getting his coat he went to his room and got his digivice. After that he left for Sora's place wondering what he would be facing.

"You STUPID JERK!" Yelled Taichi.

"ME? It was YOUR fault!" Shouted Yamato.

The two teenagers stared into each other consumed with rage. The only thing on both of their minds was Sora's condition. The living room they were in was deserted except for Taichi, Yamato, and Miyako. Sora's mother was on a trip while Sora herself was in bed.

"Cool it guys!" said Miyako.

Taichi and Yamato stopped and the both of them looked at Miyako.

"At least Sora is all right…"

Suddenly the door to Sora's room opened and she walked out.

"Are you OK Sora?" asked Yamato.

She didn't answer and instead walked to the kitchen. Getting a plate she set it on the table and started eating the imaginary food on it. The three teens looked at her wondering what was going on.

"What's with Sora?" asked Miyako.

Taichi suddenly remembered what Sora had told him so long ago. He walked to where she sat and got on his knee. He gently shook her to wake her out of her trance. Sora stopped and fell on his shoulders. After a few moments she started waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked confused.

"You were sleepwalking again Sora…" whispered Taichi.

"I was? I'm so tired…" muttered Sora.

Picking Sora up in his arms, Taichi carried her back to her room. She had her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Yamato watched them and a part of his heart sank. _'I can't hold Sora like that, but Tai can. He doesn't know how lucky he is'_

"Those two make a great couple…" said Miyako.

"Ya… whatever" muttered Yamato.

Taichi put down Sora gently on her bed. She rolled around restlessly as the rain continued outside. It would be getting darker soon as day ended and night began. He looked down at her lovely face and couldn't resist kissing her on the neck.

"Good night Sora…" he whispered.

Taichi started to leave when he heard her voice.

"Tai?"

He turned around to see what she wanted.

"What is it?"

"Do you… Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do…" he replied.

Sora couldn't resist smiling and even though she was exhausted. Taichi couldn't believe how intoxicating it was to be near this girl. His mind and body were on overload just having her on his mind.

"Why do you Tai?"

Taichi stopped and knew he didn't even have to think about it.

"Well Sora, you are kindest, most loving, and prettiest girl I've ever met. Plus you beat me at soccer every time."

Sora looked up into his face and smiled. Taichi bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams…"

"Good night…" she muttered.

With that Taichi got up and walked quietly out of Sora's room. Closing the door gently behind him he let out a sigh of relief. _'Being away from her is getting harder everyday'_

Yamato got back to his feet as Taichi came back from Sora's room. A hundred things that might have happened between Tai and Sora passed through his mind. He however chose to ignore the feelings.

"Is she going to be all right?" asked Yamato.

"I hope so" said Taichi.

Miyako and Iori stood there not really understanding what was going on.

"So guys what are we suppose to do?" asked Miyako.

Taichi looked up and clenched his fist. He was through with running.

"We are going to save our friends instead of attacking them." He explained.

Taichi took out his digivice and Miyako and Iori followed him. Yamato just leaned against the wall not really hearing what Taichi said.

"You coming?" asked Taichi.

"No…"

"What?"

"I'm staying here with Sora." Stated Yamato.

Yatmato raised his head and looked directly into Taichi's eyes.

"Someone needs to be here if one of our "friends" decide to visit Sora. Plus she might injury herself with her sleepwalking if she is left alone."

The room grew quiet.

"OK…" replied Taichi.

The three teens pointed their digivices at the digiboard on the computer monitor. Yamato watched as his friends disappeared threw the gateway and into the digital world.

The three teens flew out of the portal and their digimon appeared beside them. They were in some kind of forest. Taichi stood up and looked at Koushiro ready for anything.

"Hi Tai…" laughed Koushiro.

"Hey Izzy. Why don't you come back with us."

Koushiro snapped his fingers and a digimon appeared behind him. It flew at Taichi, Miyako, and Iori with its Scythe blade.

"Lets see you get pass Phantomon!"

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon the wings of love!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to… Digmon the drill of power!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Rock Cracking!"

Phantomon dodged all of the projectiles fired his way. It swung its Scythe blade and hit Greymon. Greymon fell to the ground injured.

"Greymon!" yelled Taichi.

Taichi ran pass Phantomon and punched Koushiro in the face. He was mad that everything was falling apart. Koushiro fell to the ground and hit his head.

Koushiro's heart glowed with the image of his crest. The darkness clouding his mind disappeared.

"Och… Thanks for knocking some sense into me…" said Koushiro.

Tentomon jumped happily seeing his friend finally freed.

"Tentomon Digivolve!"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…"

The exoskeleton on Kabuterimon grew bigger and became blood red. His horn turned from a long shaped L to an Y shaped horn. His back's wings folded inside and a blue orb formed on his back. The orb flashed and a hard red shell covered his back like a huge cockroach.

"MegaKabuterimon!"

The Phantomon turned and flew toward MegaKabuterimon.

"Horn Buster!"

The lethal blast flew forward and hit Phantomon. The Phantomon exploded into dust. Miyako jumped into the air happily and ran into Koushiro.

"Now Izzy… Why don't you fill in the blanks on this new digimon that's causing so much trouble…" said Taichi.

Yamato awoke from his nap after hearing the noise. Getting to his feet he ran to Sora's room to see if she was in any danger. He knocked on the door and didn't get a response. Reaching for the doorknob he opened it and looked inside.

Sora was sleeping but it seemed she was having a nightmare or something. Moving beside her he tried to make out what she was saying.

"Please don't… NO!"

With that she woke up and sat up on her bed crying. Yamato held her in his arms. The room was very dark.

"It's all right…" he muttered.

"Why is this happening to me?" she cried.

Yamato could feel how close they really were. He tried not to shake as her hair brushed against his check.

"I don't know… Maybe you should tell me about it."

"Well it always ends the same… Everyone I love dies in the digital world…"

"I'm not going to die…" muttered Yamato.

"I don't know anymore." Said Sora sadly.

Yamato ran his hands through her hair and as she stared deeply into his eyes. Being alone in her room didn't help matters at all. He knew he needed to find some place where they wouldn't be alone. The feelings he was having was starting to overwhelm his judgment.

"Why don't I take you out for some ice cream…" he said.

Sora smiled suddenly forgetting the nightmare she had.

"Ice cream?"

"There are some in your fridge right?" he asked.

Sora couldn't help nodding at his strange question.

"Great! Miss Takenouchi would you care for some desert?"

"I'd love to Matt. Just let me change…" she started

"Don't Sora. You are the hottest girl in the world when you have your pajamas on."

Sora completely forgot about the fact that he was seeing her in her PJS. Getting the pillow from beside her she swung it at Yamato who fell down. He started laughing.

"Excuse me while I change into something more appropriate."

Running to the bathroom she slammed the door shot. Yamato couldn't help smiling as he thought about her. _'Our first unofficial date'_

to be continued? It's will take me at least a few days for me to do the _unofficial date_ scene. Review to give me enough confidence to post it.

   [1]: mailto:gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

***************** This sign means that a flashback is about to take place. The same  
sign also tells when a flashback ends.  
By Jedi Girl ([gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com][1])  
  
Author's note: Just so you know the names are; Tai-Taichi, Sora, Matt-Yamato, Mimi, Izzy-Koushiro, Joe-Jyou, TK-Takeru, and Kari.

  
  
Enemies  
Chapter 4: Conflicts  
  


The sky was still dark and the storm still continued. It was the strangest weather Odaiba, Tokyo had ever had in a long time. Sora and Yamato stood outside of a grocery looking inside into the dark building. There had been no ice cream in the fridge so the both of them decided to buy some from the store. The both of them were very disappointed that it was closed.

"Well I guess we should be getting home now. No sense in waiting out here for the rest of the night." She said.

A flash of light caught Yamato's attention; he tugged at her arm. She looked at him a little annoyed but didn't make a sound. Something was near them. The two of them ran behind some boxes to keep from being seen.

"What do you think it is?" she whispered.

"Let's just see" He replied.

As they hid behind some boxes they saw their pursuer. The creature flew in the air and had sharp teeth.

"Bakemon…" she muttered.

As its voice came closer the two teens could make out what it was saying.

"So where did those two kids go? Hmm… Oh well. Looks like I better get back to the boss with our secret weapon. This box is sure heavy. It wouldn't hurt if I had a little rest first."

Setting the box to the ground the Bakemon started sleeping.

"Weirdo…" Sora smiled.

Yamato carefully tip toed to the ghost and snatched the box soundlessly. The Bakemon didn't hear a thing. Before they actually escaped a train passed through waking up the digimon with its loud noise. The ghost saw his prize was gone and flew up to the air.

"Hey that's mine!"

Taichi walked back and forth through Koushiro's room just thinking about the responsibilities he had as the leader. He knew he had to take charge because the world needed him. There was only one thing in his world that kept him going, Sora.

"So what are we going to do Tai?" asked Koushiro.

"We will…"

Before he finished there was a knock on the door. It opened and Mimi walked straight in.

"Hey guys…"

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Taichi.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you the news. Sora and Matt stole something very important from us. We would like it back. How about we exchange our thing for… lets say Kari. We will meet at the digital world on that beach."

"OK…" replied Taichi.

With that Mimi left the teens in the room alone. Taichi looked at Koushiro not needing to ask him what she meant. Koushiro took in a deep breath and told him.

"She is referring to the thing that can supposedly enhance the power of our crest. Therefore allowing our digimon to further digivolve. If their master gets his hands on it will allow him to digivolve"

"You mean your ultimate digimon can digivolve to mega?"

Koushiro nodded. Taichi walked to the phone and dialed Sora's number. The phone was either dead or they weren't answering. Hanging up the phone he got his coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Iori.

"I'm going over to Sora's house to make sure their all right."

Sora and Yamato shut the door behind them the both of them laughing and tired from the chase. He set the box down on the ground. Yamato looked at Sora not realizing how stunning she looked with her hair wet. Settling down she forgot to lock the front door behind. Looking at Yamato she smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we both need a change of clothes…"

"You don't happen to have any guy clothing with you do you?" he joked.

"I don't. However Taichi left some of his clothing here."

He looked at her questionably.

"It's not how it sounds… His washing machine was broken and he came over asking if he could use ours. I said yes and his clean clothes are now in the laundry basket waiting to be picked up."

"Oh…" replied Yamato.

"You REALLY thought Taichi and I… Oh my god!" she said laughing.

Sora punched him in the shoulder hard.

"Hey! You hit pretty hard for a girl."

"I've been told that before." She smiled.

She ran upstairs and disappeared for several minutes. Yamato stood by the door thinking about his relationship with Sora. After a while she came back with two piles of clean clothes. She threw them on the sofa. Throwing him a towel, the both of them started drying their wet hair.

After they were finished the two of them ran to the kitchen.

"Maybe we can find something else to do…" she smiled.

"Like what?"

"How about popcorn and TV?"

"Love it!" replied Yamato.

Sora and Yamato both sat on the sofa. Yamato used the remote to channel surf through all the different stations. Finally finding a movie channel the two of them relaxed with some popcorn.

"Thanks Matt… Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem… I love making pretty girls smile." He replied.

Sora tried very hard not to blush at his complement. She leaned her head against Yamato's shoulders suddenly feeling very tired from the long day. Her eyelids were starting to fall. Then his voice woke her up again.

"Sora I need to tell you something."

Sora opened her eyes and looked up at his face.

"What is it Matt?"

"Do you remember what happened earlier today? When we were on the ground together."

"Yes…"

She suddenly realized that she was shaking for some reason. Her heart was starting to pump many times faster just recalling the memory. Being alone in her house with Yamato didn't help matters.

"Well ever since that I can't stand being apart from you. I don't know why but ever time Taichi puts his hands on you I go crazy. Ever since I became "famous" every single girl treats me like some kind of rock star, and I hate it. When anyone looks at me all they see is someone famous, except you…"

Sora couldn't believe what Yamato was saying to her. He stared at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Matt I…"

"Being around you makes me forget about life's problems, the responsibilities that I have."

"Matt listen to me… I'm with Tai now and…"

Stopping she looked up into his eyes and knew she couldn't finish her sentence. For some reason her voice had left her. Her mind and heart were telling her two completely different things. She was confused, very confused. The rain drops outside were the only sound that could be heard.

Sora couldn't believe that her friend could make her feel this way.

************************************************************************************************

Sora stood in the audience as Yamato finished playing his song. It was her birthday and her friend decided to give her a free concert. At that time she wasn't with Taichi and she, along with every girl on earth, had a major crush on Yamato. She stared at the ground sad. Taichi wasn't coming because of a stupid flight delay.

Seeing Sora walking to the kitchen alone, Yamato decided to find out what was wrong. Giving his guitar to his little brother Takeru he walked to where she stood alone. The kitchen's lights had been shut off by Sora.

"Hey birthday girl what's the matter?" he asked.

"Its Tai… Why did he have take that stupid vacation just a week before my birthday."

Sora didn't realize it but she was crying over not having Taichi at her birthday. Realizing this she wiped her the tears and looked away from Yamato. For some reason Yamato wasn't making fun of her and laughing at her at the moment. She didn't want to let Mr. Cool see her cry.

"Things happen… We can't change fate." He said.

"It's just I wished all of my friends were here…" she muttered sadly.

Yamato couldn't stand seeing Sora so sad. All the years he had known her she had always tried to be cheerful but it seemed Taichi had brought out the worse of her tonight. Doing the only thing he could think of he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was the slowest and warmest kiss Sora had ever experienced. The emotion between them exploded and she felt her knees starting go weak.

After a while he finally pulled away. She looked at him surprised.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"It looked like you needed a kiss…" he replied.

"Thanks Matt" she smiled.

**********************************************************************************************

"I can't do this to Taichi…"

Sora couldn't take it anymore and she started to stand up. She was so worn out she needed some sleep before the classes started tomorrow. _'This is happening too fast'_

Yamato moved forward and gently took her arm stopping her.

"I need to go to school tomorrow…" she said weakly.

Not realizing what was occurring next, she sat back down. He leaned over ready to kiss her when the door suddenly opened.

The both of them stopped. Sora looked up and saw the visitor.

"Tai!"

to be continued? It's up to your reviews.

   [1]: mailto:gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

***************** This sign means that a flashback is about to take place. The same  
sign also tells when a flashback ends.  
By Jedi Girl ([gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com][1])  
  
Author's note: Just so you know the names are; Tai-Taichi, Sora, Matt-Yamato, Mimi, Izzy-Koushiro, Joe-Jyou, TK-Takeru, and Kari.

  
  
Enemies and Friends  
Chapter 5: A Dance  
  


The two teens got up and both looked at the unexpected visitor. There was a silence that followed that seemed to last forever as the only noise was from the television. Sora grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"What's with you guys? Do you two have a dead body here or something?" Tai joked.

"You just surprised us that's all…" Sora said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Time to go Matt…" muttered Tai.

"What? Oh…"

Yamato turned around and took Sora's hand.

"Thanks for the popcorn" he said.

"Anytime Matt"

With that he walked to the front door and put on his coat. Taking one last looked he walked out, leaving Tai and Sora alone again.

"OK… Why are you here again Tai?" asked Sora, confused.

"The dance?"

"Oh god! I completely forgot!"

Sora ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Taichi stood in the living room not believing Sora would forget something like this. He sat down on the sofa just trying to relax as he waited for Sora to get dressed.

"Girls…" he muttered.

Yamato walked through the street suddenly realizing the mob in front of the school. A first he didn't know what was going on then something clicked in his mind and he remembered.

"The Dance!"

He looked down at his clothes and shrugged. Yamato really didn't want to go all the way home and play dress up. Another fact was that he didn't have a date, but he knew that probably wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"I'll just go like this…" he said to himself.

As he walked to the front gate he reached into his pockets and took out his tickets and ID card.

"Just my luck…"

The teacher at the entrance saw him and nodded. He went in and quickly spotted someone very familiar. He couldn't believe she would be here. Although this was a small dance it didn't look that way at all. He walked over to the girl by the drinks and took her arm.

"Mimi!" he said in a low voice.

The girl with the pink long hair turned and faced him. She held several snacks in her hands and seemed to be enjoying the food.

"Oh hi Matt" she smiled evilly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh can't a girl come to a dance and have a little fun?"

Yamato looked into her eyes and knew something was going to happen.

"Whatever you're planning… It's NOT going to happen."

Sora walked out of her room in her red dress. Taichi stood up and his mouth dropped at how incredible she looked. He couldn't believe he was taking the girl in front of him to a dance.

"Have to thank Mimi for the lessons on being a girl…" she said.

She went over to where he stood and wrapped her arms around his.

"Can we go already?"

Snapping out of it he reached into his pocket and took out the car keys.

"I love that you and I are together…" smiled Taichi.

"Is it because of the making out part?" joked Sora.

"Oh, that is one of the reason I love you so much." Replied Taichi.

Taichi moved forward and kissed up her neck. Sora shivered, but not because she was cold. She pushed him away, not wanting to not doing anything the both of them might regret.

"What is it?" asked Taichi.

"Oh nothing… Let's just go to the dance all ready! Thanks for putting some gel in your hair tonight…" she said.

"I love making my girlfriend smile and doing whatever she says."

"Don't push your luck handsome… Let's go already." She said.

The two teenagers opened the front door and left for the dance. Sora couldn't help realizing that Taichi kept staring at her. She smiled realizing how Taichi had always managed to make her happy.

"Matt!" yelled Mimi.

All of a sudden everyone at the dance became silent. Then a mob of girls started gathering around Yamato and he suddenly found himself surrounded. Mimi walked away blowing a kiss.

"Till next time handsome…"

Sora and Taichi walked into the gym and saw the small group of people.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Sora.

"Who do you think attracts that many girls… our one and only Matt. I should help him out of that mess." Said Taichi.

Leaving his girlfriend alone he moved to crowd and pushed through. Sora let out a sigh. She saw a drink on the table and drank it still thinking about Yamato and Taichi.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "I should just tell him how I feel and get it over with."

Sora suddenly felt weird and decided to go outside. Walking to the door she went outside to the cool night.

"I owe you one Tai…" said Yamato.

"Just some advice Matt… Get a girlfriend so you won't have to deal with mobs of fans."

"Thanks for the advice…"

Taichi looked around and couldn't see Sora.

"What is it?" asked Yamato.

"I came her with Sora but I can't see her. Why don't you search outside while I search in here?" He asked.

"Sure thing Tai."

Yamato walked outside of the building and immediately saw whom he was trying to find.

"Hey Sora" he called.

She didn't turn around and only stood they're looking up at the clouds. Getting very worried he walked over and turned her around and saw the strange expression on her face. He immediately knew what had happened.

"Great… Mimi spiked the punch…"

At that moment there was a noise near them. Turning his head he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A Greymon was attacking the city.

"Great! Just great!"

Taking Sora's hand he pulled her back inside and looked for Taichi. Wandering for several moments he finally found him.

"There is a Greymon attacking!" shouted Taichi.

"I KNOW! But Sora…" Yamato started.

"No time! I gotta stop it before it destroys the entire city!" yelled Taichi.

He ran outside leaving Yamato alone with a very confused Sora.

Taichi got out his digivice; it started glowing with an intense light. A beam of light shot out of his computer at his home and flew to where Taichi stood. It dimmed to reveal his digimon Agumon.

"Go Agumon!"

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

Tai's Greymon ran into the attacking Greymon and head butted it. The attacking Greymon fell back and hit the side of the room barely missing a building. The teacher standing by the door couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"A… a… a…" he stuttered.

As the battle continued all of the students at the dance raced outside to see the two digimon fight. Leaving Sora and Yamato alone on the dance floor.

"Your… so handsome…" stuttered Sora.

"OK Sora… uh… uh…"

The enemy Greymon got up and stared angrily at his opponent. It opened it's mouth ready to launch it's own attack.

"Nova Blast!"

Tai's Greymon dodged out of the way and got back to his feet ready to continue.

"Way to go Greymon! Take care of this fake!" shouted Taichi.

Taichi looked around and saw the mob of students staring at him. Several sweat drops fell from his head.

"I mean… Get him!"

Tai's Greymon threw a right hand and it hit his opponent right on the side of the face sending him reeling. Moving his head back he fired his weapon.

"Nova Blast!"

His opponent was hit and flew into the air. It disappeared as it flew into the horizon. With that Tai's Greymon de-digivolved back to Agumon.

"Now look Sora… Your confused right now and…" started Yamato.

Then out of no where Sora leaned over and kissed the guy that was holding her. Yamato stopped talking realizing what was happening. Everything around him suddenly didn't matter to him except the girl in front of him.

He suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

to be continued? It's up to your Reviews.

   [1]: mailto:gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com



End file.
